


The Burden of a Secret

by ClaireKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'M SICK OF RETYPING ALL MY TAGS, One Shot, So much angst, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE TRIED TO POST THIS, i'm not adding them all again, if you have questions about the piece go to my tumblr, mmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug tires to figure out how to deal with Adrien in the wake of their discovery of an anguish inducing secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little vent piece I wrote. I haven't written in FOREVER but I'm going to try to pick back up again because I miss it. Mmmmmmmm. I also don't know if I'll continue this, it just depends on the amount of interest I get I guess! I hope you enjoy!

            “I—I just…I can’t believe it…” The words slipped from Adrien’s shaking lips as his fingers twisted painfully in his hair, this self-inflicted pain negligent compared to the aching pain that racked his heart. “All this time…there’s no way. Why did it have to turn out this way?”

            Ladybug crouched down beside him, reaching her hand out but retracting it before it made contact with Adrien’s trembling shoulder. She wasn’t exactly sure what words to offer, wasn’t sure what she could say or do to alleviate the pain of the situation. She knew that such a secret being revealed was incomprehensible, too much to process, and for the first time in her life she found herself at a loss for words to say to the precious, grieving boy that knelt beside her.

            “Adrien—”                 

            “He lied to me…he tried to _kill us_ …I never thought, I just never…”

            Isolation, betrayal, heart break. A swirling vortex of these terrible, malicious emotions tore Adrien’s chest apart, berating his soul and psyche like a tormenting tornado. For the first time in his life he was convinced he wouldn’t even be able to find comfort in the partner, the love of his life, who either through conviction or perhaps a reciprocation of genuine affection refused to leave his side in the wake of this world shifting tragedy. Hawk Moth, _the Hawk Moth,_ was none other than this boy’s precious father, Gabriel Agreste. Just the reiteration of such an excruciating truth sent another wave of shuddering sobs through the boy’s torso. Despite his absence in Adrien’s life, the boy had felt nothing but reverence and love towards his father, maybe even longing for just a bit more paternal affection. This was actually the second greatest tragedy in Adrien’s life, and at this point he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle anymore coming his way.

            “A—Adrien, I…”

            The blonde finally lifted his head, his swollen, teary eyes struggling to focus on the angelic face that gazed back at him with a mixture of sorrow and sympathy. Arms clad in blurry swatches of black and red enveloped him, pulling Adrien close until his head was pressed securely against her bosom. She stroked her fingers through his hair and across his cheek comfortingly, unsure of any other gestures she could provide to help soothe his broken spirit. She felt tears welling up in her own eyes, dealing with an overwhelming wash of her own emotions. Adrien was Chat Noir, Adrien’s father was Hawk Moth, and Ladybug was just stranded on the fringes of this debacle trying to process what all of this information meant to her and for her.

            She knew that she could never feel the pain that he was feeling right now, not to this extent. She didn’t know how she felt exactly; on any other day, she probably would have been ecstatic knowing that the love of her life, Adrien Agreste, was actually the quirky, slightly annoying, and all around pleasant partner that she had been working with all this time. All of her feelings reconciled, the truth ready to come out, she knew that now everything would fall into place. Or, she would have, if this bomb shell hadn’t ruined their immediate foreseeable future.

            The smoke and debris from the flames and rubble that surrounded them was starting to overwhelm her, and Ladybug knew they had to get out. She struggled to her feet, trying to coax Adrien to follow her, but he was too laden down with woe to budge. Normally, Ladybug would have dealt with this situation heavy handedly, quick to slap some sense into her inevitably distracted partner who might have been showing off or just unaware of the situation around them. But Adrien was more than aware in this case…in fact, he was so deeply involved in the situation that he couldn’t even process the crumbling reality in which they now stood.

            Ladybug began to cough and cry. She felt the duration of her transformation dwindling, more than aware that simply “Marinette” and an anguished Adrien would never be able to make it out of this situation alive. She was desperate, she was upset, she was scared…and at that moment, another miracle happened. A form shrouded in black descended between the buildings, coming to a halt right in front of them. Marinette could feel her transformation dissolve, but both she and Adrien were too distracted by the form that now stood in front of them to even really care. The lithe form stood before them with a definitive grace. Scruffy blonde hair, blazing green eyes, a familiar but somehow not skintight black suit; the finishing touch included the display of pointy black ears and a tail. Another Chat Noir. An older Chat Noir. The missing Chat Noir.


End file.
